Putain de section scientifique
by Kaleiya
Summary: Y a des jours où la section scientifique était prise en pitié par rapport à leur charge énorme de travail et d'autres où, sincèrement, les exorcistes en avaient ras le bol d'eux et de leurs produits bizarres… One-shot


Disclaimer : Retour sur le fandom D. Gray-man après une longue absence et, à ce que je vois, j'ai toujours pas réussi à racheter les personnages… Donc l'univers et les personnages sont (toujours) à Hoshino Katsura

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta-lectrice : Eliandre

Résumé : Y a des jours où la section scientifique était prise en pitié par rapport à leur charge énorme de travail et d'autres où, sincèrement, les exorcistes en avaient ras le bol d'eux et de leurs produits bizarres…

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là à la Congrégation de l'ombre…<p>

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

… un cri déchirant retentit à travers les couloirs du nouveau QG, alertant toute personne l'ayant entendu dans un rayon d'au moins trois kilomètres. Celui-ci venait d'une des chambres réservée aux exorcistes et dont un homme aux cheveux blonds sortit précipitamment, refermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers le panneau de bois derrière lequel plusieurs grognements furieux se faisaient à présent entendre.

- Ça n'allait pas recommencer tout de même… murmura Howard Link avant de se décider à retourner dans la pièce.

[...]

- Komui… Dites-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien et que c'est temporaire cette connerie…

Komui Lee était actuellement dans son bureau en compagnie de l'enquêteur de Central Howard Link ainsi que des exorcistes Kandu Yu, Lenalee Lee, Lavi et Allen Walker… qui se cachait actuellement sous son Innocence si l'on puis dire vu que celle-ci l'enveloppait entièrement et qu'excepté une personne dans cette pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi le plus jeune ne souhaitait pas se montrer et surtout, pourquoi sa voix paraissait différente de d'habitude.

- Allen-kun, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir t'aider mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, je ne peux rien pour toi, répondit le Grand Intendant en sentant l'aura meurtrière qui venait de son interlocuteur.

Le maudit poussa un soupir. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne daignât désactiver son innocence et révéler à tous ce qui lui était arrivé. Quasiment tous s'étaient attendus au pire style peau vert fluo ou oreilles géantes et, quand ils virent ce qui était arrivé à leur camarade, ils avaient tous eu ou presque, comme première réaction, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

Le jeune exorciste avait toujours une apparence humaine et était clairement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux blancs… qui étaient deux fois plus longs que d'habitude. Ils auraient tous pensé que c'était à nouveau la potion destinée à faire pousser les cheveux qui était en cause mais, vu les formes qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine et que l'on pouvait bien distinguer car les boutons du haut de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés, c'était plus grave que la dernière fois.

- Pincez-moi je rêve… fit le rouquin, son œil valide fixé sur le décolleté du plus jeune. Ça doit bien être un bonnet B mini…

L'apprenti bookman ne termina jamais sa phrase, la chinoise ayant jugé bon de l'envoyer dans le mur le plus proche d'un bon coup de bottes noires, devançant Allen et sa Couronne du Clown. Le Grand Intendant toussa un peu tandis que le japonais fit un simple « tch » pendant que la jeune femme reprenait sa place.

- Effectivement, c'est assez… problématique comme situation. Je ne pense pas – ou plutôt n'espère pas – que les effets soient permanents donc il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes assigné dans ta chambre pour quelques temps, déclara Komui.

Le cadet se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard des plus noirs lourd de sous-entendus.

- Vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien cette fois Komui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton particulièrement mauvais, ayant encore en mémoire les effets désastreux qu'avaient eu le dernier déménagement de la section scientifique sur eux ainsi qu'une certaine potion confisquée qui les avaient tous changés en zombies et dont le créateur n'était autre que le porteur du béret blanc ici présent.

- Je n'ai pas fabriqué ça, je le jure ! répondit le concerné, particulièrement mal à l'aise face au regard que lui lançait le plus jeune.

- Tu es sûr grand frère ? questionna Lenalee d'un ton menaçant, se souvenant encore très bien de toutes les inventions tordues de son frère aîné qui avaient failli détruire la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Mais oui Lenalee ! Pourquoi je ferai un truc pareil ?

Un long silence suivit cette réplique durant lequel chaque personne présente – excepté Lavi qui était toujours K.O. – fixait le Grand Intendant Lee, ne croyant visiblement pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

- CE N'EST PAS MOI ! hurla-t-il désespérément pour sa défense. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire de Walker – bien que je conçois que le résultat est des plus agréables à l'œil – une fille ! Et s'il reste dans cet état, comment je fais pour expliquer ça à Luberier moi ? Je serais obligé de revoir toutes les missions à venir et de lui faire faire une tenue plus adaptée à ses for… à son gabarit !

L'inspecteur se dit intérieurement que c'était plutôt lui qui aurait du mal à expliquer à son supérieur pourquoi il ne se sentait plus capable d'assurer la surveillance constante de Walker si cette situation s'avérait permanente... Sans oublier que le Vatican risquait de voir d'un mauvais œil le fait qu'il dorme dans la même pièce qu'une femme avec qui il n'était pas marié.

Tous – excepté un rouquin encore hors service – se regroupèrent, afin de réfléchir aux paroles du Grand Intendant.

- Moi je dis qu'il faut le couper en morceaux avant qu'il ne nous refasse une connerie plus grosse que lui, proposa Kanda, prêt à dégainer Mugen et mettre ses paroles à exécution.

- T'as surtout peur de te retrouver à nouveau en format miniature Bakanda, le nargua Allen, s'attirant immédiatement le regard meurtrier de son camarade.

- Ne commencez pas vous deux ! tempéra rapidement Lenalee. Nii-san n'est pas méchant dans le fond, il est juste…

- Fou à lier ? proposa le japonais.

- Complètement irresponsable ? fit Link.

- Taré complet ? ajouta Allen.

La chinoise soupira face à ces réponses. C'était pas gagné…

- Ce n'est si grave cette fois-ci, non ? tenta-elle pour redorer un peu le blason de son frère.

Le plus jeune et l'inspecteur lui jetèrent un regard dubitatif tandis que le kendoka se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, peu convaincu. Face à leurs réactions, la jeune femme comprit que c'était peine perdue que de les convaincre du contraire. Tant pis…

- Bon… Comment tu t'es retrouvé ainsi Allen ? demanda-t-elle afin de revenir au vrai sujet de la réunion dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

Le maudit réfléchit quelques secondes pendant que l'inspecteur feuilletait le carnet dans lequel il notait les faits et gestes de celui qu'il était chargé de surveiller.

- En fait… Je me suis réveillé et… Je devais déjà être dans cet état je crois vu que Link me regardait de façon bizarre, répondit-il.

- Je confirme, ajouta le susnommé avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Ce dernier ne précisa pas le fait que Walker ne portait que le bas de son pyjama à cause de la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la chambre dans la soirée.

- Donc tu as soit ingéré cette potion avant d'aller te coucher, soit on est entré dans ta chambre et on l'a utilisée sur toi, fit Komui qui venait de s'intégrer au groupe.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant avec méfiance. Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que celui au béret blanc ne se jette à genoux par terre et se mette à enlacer les jambes de sa sœur cadette en pleurant, à la plus grande honte de cette dernière.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Dis-leur Lenalee !

La concernée était rouge de gêne, hésitant entre frapper son frère sur la tête sans chercher à l'écouter ou bien lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pitié pour leur camarade exorciste qui depuis toujours subissait cet individu, connu dans tout le QG pour être un vrai danger public dans certains cas. Ce fut finalement Allen, la victime de cette affaire, qui mit fin aux jérémiades de son supérieur :

- Je vous crois Komui… finit-il par dire.

Il regretta un peu ses paroles quand le plus âgé, sans prévenir, se releva et lui prit les deux mains en le regardant avec gratitude jusqu'à ce que Link et Lenalee se raclent la gorge pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Reprenons, fit le Grand Intendant, ayant reprit son air sérieux. Je disais donc que, vu ton témoignage, soit tu avais ingéré la potion la veille – ce qui impliquerait qu'elle met du temps à faire effet –, soit elle avait été utilisée sur toi dans la nuit.

- Impossible, coupa fermement l'inspecteur. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre de Walker, je l'aurais remarqué immédiatement.

- Donc tu as forcément dû l'ingérer. Elle a probablement été mélangée à une boisson ou à de la nourriture pour en masquer le goût afin que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas.

- Jeryy cuisine tous nos plats, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Je le vois mal jouer ce genre de tour à Allen…

- Aahhh ça y est !

Tous se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, ce dernier semblant s'être souvenu de quelque chose.

- Devant la porte de ma chambre, il y avait une boîte qui contenait un muffin au chocolat. Je l'avais mangé juste avant de dormir il me semble.

Tandis que la famille Lee semblait contente d'avoir pu avancer un peu dans cette histoire, l'inspecteur quant à lui se disait qu'il avait eu bien raison de ne pas accepter une moitié de ce gâteau quand celui dont il occupait la chambre le lui avait proposé.

- Hey Moyashi, fit le japonais à celui qui était régulièrement en tête de sa liste des personnes à tuer.

- Mon nom c'est Allen Bakanda ! répliqua le concerné en entendant son surnom.

- Cette boîte n'était pas rouge par hasard ?

Un blanc suivit cette question, blanc durant lequel Allen se remémora l'apparence de la boite juste avant de se rapprocher de Kanda, une aura des plus meurtrières l'entourant.

- Comment tu sais ça sale bouffeur de sobas ?

- Che ! Parce que j'ai trouvé cette boîte dans MA chambre hier matin et que je l'ai jetée avant de partir m'entraîner Moyashi. Satisfait ?

- Parce que tu appelles « jeter » une boîte que tu as sûrement VOLONTAIREMENT laissée devant MA chambre ?

- Si j'avais su que ça te rendrait dix fois plus chiant que d'habitude, crois-moi que je l'aurais balancée directement dans le fleuve et toi avec !

La querelle entre les deux exorcistes rivaux s'envenimait de seconde en seconde, le ton haussant rapidement du côté du plus jeune face aux remarques de son aîné et chacun étant prêt à sortir son Innocence s'il le fallait.

Cependant, cela n'arriva pas car un certain rouquin avait choisi ce moment précis pour se réveiller. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas changé de beaucoup la situation actuelle mais comme un certain exorciste était devenu, bien malgré lui, une fille, cela changeait fortement la donne.

Alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à utiliser sa Couronne du Clown sur Kanda, il se fit subitement enlacer la taille par derrière et sentit le nez de Lavi se plonger avec délice dans le creux de sa nuque, le stoppant net dans son action.

- C'était pas facile à voir avec la chemise par-dessus mais t'as de ces hanches ! J'suis sûr qu'avec une robe rouge bien moul…

Le bookman ne put terminer sa phrase, trois exorcistes avec Innocences sorties – le premier n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire peloter de la sorte, la seconde pour le punir de son attitude perverse et le troisième car il voulait se défouler depuis un bout de temps déjà et que le faire sur une fille, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée – l'envoyèrent valser contre une étagère remplie de bric-à-brac appartenant à un certain individu pas très porté sur le rangement.

Cependant, comme nous sommes dans une fanfic censée être drôle et que le Grand Intendant est réputé pour faire des potions bizarres, il est plus que prévisible que l'auteur exploite ce filon autant que son cerveau le peut.

Donc, chers lecteurs, vous ne serez absolument pas surpris d'apprendre que, sur l'un des rayons de la dite étagère avait été soigneusement caché un flacon contenant un liquide de couleur bleu-vert qui, sous l'effet du choc occasionné par la collision d'un rouquin contre le meuble, tomba droit sur la tête de celui-ci, le plongeant dans un nuage de fumée bleuâtre durant quelques secondes, à la stupéfaction de toutes – ou presque – les personnes présentes.

Lorsque l'écran de fumée se fut dissipé, ils constatèrent que leur ami avait quelque peu… rapetissé…

- Mais qu'il est mignon comme ça ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lenalee à la vue d'un Lavi qui s'était retrouvé à l'état de bébé.

Contre l'avis de son frère aîné – actuellement menacé par deux Innocences et un éventuel rapport très négatif à Luberier –, la jeune chinoise se précipita vers le tout petit, prise de la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant que la jeune femme enveloppait le petit bout de chou dans le tee-shirt qu'il portait avant de se faire rajeunir, le japonais et l'anglais étaient en train de coincer le chinois dans un coin de la pièce, suivis de près par l'allemand qui prenait le plus de notes possibles pour son rapport.

- Et ça Komui, c'était pas de ta faute encore ? questionna le kendoka sur un ton mauvais, le bout de la lame de Mugen à deux centimètres de la gorge de celui au béret.

- Dites-le qu'on rigole un bon coup avant de vous faire la peau, ajouta le maudit, les griffes de sa main gauche prêtes à transpercer le cœur de leur future victime.

Ladite future victime suait à grosses gouttes, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de ce traquenard. C'est là que, sans crier gare, il reprit contenance pour leur faire un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, les figeant quelque peu dans leurs actions respectives.

- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! fit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois autres clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdis qu'ils étaient face à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Komui pour appuyer sur un bouton secret, caché derrière une feuille collée au mur, déclenchant la libération d'une fumée grise qui envahit rapidement tout le bureau, faisait tousser toutes les personnes présentes. Quand elle se fut dissipée une minute plus tard environ, le Grand Intendant s'était fait la malle.

- Il est passé où ce fumier ? s'exclama Kanda, furieux d'avoir perdu sa proie.

- Kof ! J'en sais rien ! Kof ! toussa Allen qui avait inhalé un peu trop de fumée.

Ils scrutèrent la pièce du regard, cherchant la moindre petite différence. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement une, et de taille : Lenalee avait elle aussi disparu et Lavi, toujours en bébé, était posé sur le bureau, soigneusement enroulé dans le tee-shirt qu'il portait avant de se faire transformer.

[...]

- Vous auriez dû venir me trouver directement au lieu d'aller voir Komui, soupira Reever, visiblement exténué.

Dans les locaux de la section scientifique, dont certains membres étaient occupés à ranger leur bazar plus que douteux, le chef de la section se gratta l'arrière du crâne pendant que Link et Kanda gardaient Lavi – au plus grand déplaisir du japonais car le rouquin trouvait très drôle de lui tirer les cheveux à la première occasion et qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser Mugen sur lui tant qu'il était dans cet état – et Johnny Gill prenait rapidement les mesures du haut du corps d'Allen, gênant quelque peu ce dernier au vu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

- J'étais persuadé qu'on avait confisqué toutes les potions du Grand Intendant… Faut croire qu'il avait réussi à nous en cacher quelques-unes… marmonna l'australien, pas très enchanté de la nouvelle.

- Et vous pensez pouvoir régler le problème ? demanda l'inspecteur, ignorant les grognements furieux du brun à l'attention du rouquin qui était dans ses bras.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Lavi vu que la potion a simplement été versée sur lui. Logiquement, les effets devraient s'estomper au bout d'une semaine ou deux grand maximum. Par contre, dans le cas d'Allen, elle a été ingérée et n'a pas eu d'effet d'immédiat.

- C'est grave ? questionna le concerné, quelque peu inquiet pour sa propre personne.

- Eh bien… Si les effets avaient été immédiats, pas vraiment sauf que là, ta transformation s'est très certainement opérée durant ton sommeil donc, à moins que l'on ne te fasse un antidote, tu as peu de chances de redevenir comme avant…

Les derniers mots de Reever frappèrent le maudit de plein fouet. Il resta dans un état apathique durant quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de Kanda, lui jetant un regard très noir.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Bakanda ! lui lança-t-il, le tenant pour responsable de son état.

- Ma faute ? répliqua le kendoka en remettant Lavi au chef de section. Ce n'est pas MA faute si tu as mangé ce truc Moyashi !

- Mais c'est bien dans TA chambre que cette boîte se trouvait à l'origine !

- Sauf que je l'ai juste jetée dans le couloir ce matin et que, à ma connaissance, NOS chambres ne se trouvent pas au même étage !

- Et qu…

L'inspecteur Link s'interposa entre les deux exorcistes, les empêchant d'en venir aux mains.

- En nous basant sur les informations et les témoignages recueillis depuis ce matin, on peut en conclure que, entre le moment où cette boîte a été « jetée dans le couloir » et celui où elle a été trouvée devant la chambre de Walker, une tierce personne – peut-être celle à l'origine de tout cela – l'a déplacée. Cette conclusion pose-t-elle un problème à quelqu'un ici présent ? demanda l'allemand après son exposé.

Aucune réponse n'ayant été formulée au bout d'une minute, il poursuivit.

- Si l'on en croit le témoignage d'un certain individu qui est porté disparu pour l'instant, il n'est en rien responsable pour la boîte et son contenu, continua-t-il calmement. Ce qu'il nous faut donc savoir, c'est qui est la cause de tout ceci et pourquoi. Des questions ?

- Euh… Oui. Si la boîte était destinée à Kanda à la base, pourquoi y mettre un gâteau sucré alors que pratiquement tout le monde sait qu'il ne l'aurait pas mangé ? fit remarquer Johnny.

La remarque du scientifique à lunettes fit réfléchir toute l'assemblée.

- C'est vrai que quand on y pense… fit Reever avant de boire une gorgée de soda.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne au QG que ce type ne bouffe que des sobas, réalisa Allen.

C'est ainsi que deux nouvelles hypothèses s'imposèrent à tous : soit le coupable s'était trompé de chambre au départ – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la fameuse boîte s'était retrouvée devant celle du maudit en fin de soirée et pas avant –, soit il ne savait pas du tout que le kendoka détestait ce qui était sucré, chose qui paraissait plutôt invraisemblable à tous. La première théorie fut donc celle retenue.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas bien dans cette histoire depuis le départ : pourquoi changer Allen en fille ? demanda une voix féminine bien connue de tous.

Un blanc de quelques secondes eut lieu avant que tous ne se tournent vers Lenalee qui, visiblement, venait d'entrer et qui tenait entre ses mains une sacoche de tissu sombre.

- Que… Je croyais que tu avais été emmenée par Komui, dit le maudit, étonné de voir sa camarade.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'expliqua-t-elle. En fait, j'ai quitté le bureau probablement juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je vous avais même dit de m'attendre mais je crois que vous étiez tous trop occupés pour m'entendre…

Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, le fou au béret blanc avait dû profiter du départ de sa sœur adorée pour faire son coup fumeux… Quand Lenalee n'est pas là, Komui est incontrôlable, proverbe pourtant bien connu de tous à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Le rouquin, toujours sous forme de bébé, se mit soudainement à s'agiter dans les bras de Reever, tendant désespérément ses petites mains en direction du japonais.

- Dada ! Dada ! fit le petit.

Un grand silence se fit de nouveau durant lequel tous se tournèrent avec inquiétude vers Kanda. Ce dernier, déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur avec toutes ces péripéties, avait à présent une veine qui battait fortement au niveau de sa tempe, ses yeux jetant un regard noir au petit être qui venait de parler et sa main posée sur Mugen, prête à la sortir de son fourreau.

- Dada ! Dada !

Ce fut ainsi que le premier à craquer fut Allen, lâchant bien malgré lui un léger rire qui fut vite stoppé par une lame bien affûtée placée directement sous sa gorge et un regard assassin de la part de son rival attitré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Moyashi ? demanda ce dernier, une aura particulièrement meurtrière émanant de sa personne.

- Mais… rien du tout Bakanda ! J'avais juste le hoquet ! répondit le maudit en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

- Dada !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lenalee qui ne put retenir un rire suivi par le plus jeune qui, profitant d'un léger relâchement de la part du brun, s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour aller prendre Lavi dans ses bras.

- Si ça se trouve, il te prend pour son père « dada » ! nargua Allen, tenant le rouquin contre sa poitrine et ce, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier si l'on se fiait au grand sourire sur le visage du bambin.

Le japonais lui jeta un regard noir de colère, un grognement sourd sortant de sa gorge. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur sa proie aux cheveux blancs mais fut retenu de justesse par la jeune chinoise qui se plaça entre les deux protagonistes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça Kanda ! tenta la jeune femme.

- Dada !

Une aura extrêmement meurtrière se dégageait à présent du possesseur de Mugen, une envie irrépressible de découper son camarade en tranches ultra-fines le prenant subitement. La propriétaire des bottes noires ainsi que Reever et Johnny furent obligés de le tenir pour qu'il n'avance pas plus près du maudit, Link s'étant placé juste derrière ce dernier et le poussant vers la sortie avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise.

[...]

- Link ? Tu sais comment ça se met cette chose ? demanda Allen en montrant un soutien-gorge blanc(1).

Le jeune exorciste était retourné dans sa chambre avec l'inspecteur de Central, Lenalee lui ayant prêté ce sous-vêtement féminin en lui précisant que, pendant tout le temps où il serait dans cet état, il risquait de l'apprécier. Cependant, la chinoise était repartie rapidement en emmenant Lavi avec elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui demander comment mettre ce vêtement.

L'inspecteur, lui, avait du mal à cacher sa gêne face à cette situation mais il avait pour mission de garder un œil sur Walker en toutes circonstances. Le problème, c'est que celui qu'il devait surveiller était devenu une femme et que, en tant qu'homme, il n'y était pas indifférent – surtout qu'il en avait vu assez ce matin pour que cela réveille quelques désirs charnels chez lui.

Actuellement, il était partagé entre l'idée de quitter la chambre le temps que le plus jeune se change et celle de rester en résistant à l'envie de le regarder en train de se déshabiller, ce qui promettait d'être très compliqué.

- Walker, je ne suis pas habilité à savoir ce genre de choses, répondit-il au jeune exorciste, lui tournant le dos.

- C'est vrai… Excuse-moi Link.

- Au passage…

- Oui ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis un homme et qu'actuellement, tu es une femme…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Allen ne lâche un « Ah ! », signe qu'il venait de comprendre le problème soulevé par l'inspecteur de Central.

- Eh bien… Tu n'as qu'à rester comme ça le temps que je me change et j'utiliserais mon Innocence en guise de paravent, proposa-t-il.

- Très bien.

Le plus âgé resta ainsi, tournant le dos à son cadet et à la fenêtre. Il entendit le froissement de la chemise qui était ôtée puis laissée au sol, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour lui mais la situation actuelle le dissuada de le réprimander sur ce point. Le son de l'activation de la Couronne du Clown parvint à ses oreilles. Il se permit ensuite un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, lui permettant de constater que le haut du corps du plus jeune était parfaitement caché à sa vue par son Innocence. Il baissa son regard au sol pour s'apercevoir que, comme il s'en doutait, la chemise était par terre. Il soupira.

- Un problème ? demanda Allen, s'étant stoppé en entendant son aîné.

- Rien d'important, répondit Link, tournant de nouveau son regard face à la porte.

Environ cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Cinq longues minutes de patience pour l'un, cinq pénibles minutes de lutte pour enfiler un certain vêtement pour l'autre. Soudain, l'attention de l'inspecteur fut attirée par un point de lumière sur le mur, très certainement dû à la réflexion des rayons du soleil sur une surface de verre. Ce fameux point apparaissait et disparaissait de façon irrégulière. Il se précipita devant la fenêtre où il vit un reflet lumineux durant à peine cinq secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement. Quelqu'un les avaient observés depuis les bois semblait-il.

- Heu… Link…

L'inspecteur se tourna vers Allen… qui avait visiblement trouvé comment enfiler le soutien-gorge prêté par Lenalee et dont il voyait bien le haut du corps avec la taille fine, le ventre plat, la poitrine soutenue et mise en valeur par le sous-vêtement féminin blanc, les épaules un peu étroites qui mettaient en valeur la nuque gracieuse et le visage fin du plus jeune sur lequel trônait actuellement une belle couleur écarlate.

Le plus âgé sortit de la pièce avec précipitation et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui, les joues fortement rougies par la gêne. Il avait décidé finalement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste devant la porte le temps que Walker se change… et que tous deux soient parvenus à se remettre de leurs émotions.

[...]

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je dois venir avec toi et me farcir le Baka Usagi version Chibi (2) ? pesta Kanda à l'attention de Lenalee.

- Dada !

Le kendoka fut forcé de prendre sur lui pour ne pas commettre un meurtre et ne pas risquer de se prendre un coup de bottes noires de la part de sa camarade. Il se contenta donc de jeter un regard extrêmement noir au petit rouquin qui était actuellement dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Parce qu'il faut au moins prévenir Bookman de la situation, répondit-elle. Lavi est son élève !

- Et ? Qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Dada !

- TOI LA FERME !

Le japonais voulut sortir Mugen mais le regard très désapprobateur de la chinoise l'en dissuada fortement. Il l'avait déjà vue en colère par le passé et c'était pas franchement beau à voir… Il jugea préférable de ne pas la contrarier pour l'instant.

Au bout d'un moment à marcher dans les couloirs du QG – très long moment pour Kanda qui fut forcé de se retenir durant tout le trajet de trancher définitivement la langue du bambin et très agréable moment pour le petit rouquin qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le fait d'être dans les bras de Lenalee –, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre que Bookman partageait avec son potentiel successeur. Ils frappèrent – ou plutôt la jeune exorciste vu que son camarade était très pris dans le regard meurtrier qu'il lançait à celui qui s'était retrouvé en version miniature – à la porte et attendirent quelques secondes avant que le vieil homme ne leur ouvre.

Ce dernier les regarda tous les deux, légèrement surpris, puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, il vit le petit rouquin dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Que… Ne me dites pas que… commença-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Bookman, dit-elle. C'est un pur accident.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, ayant toujours un goût amer dans la bouche en repensant au précédent « accident » lié à la section scientifique et au Grand Intendant qui lui avait valu de se retrouver affublé d'oreilles de lapin et de s'exprimer par miaulements durant une bonne semaine.

- Oï ! File lui le Chibi Usagi qu'on fiche le camp, fit le japonais, pressé de reprendre une activité normale.

- Hors de question qu'il mette un orteil dans cette pièce, déclara Bookman, impassible.

Les deux asiatiques le regardèrent, l'une étonnée et l'autre cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son envie de tuer quelqu'un qui s'emparait de tout son être.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Lavi est votre élève, dit la chinoise.

- Oui mais dans cet état, comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse faire son travail ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il, si je dois sans arrêt m'occuper de lui, cela nuirait au mien. Il pourra revenir quand il sera redevenu normal !

Et c'est sur cela que Bookman rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, plantant Lenalee, Kanda et bébé Lavi sur place, au grand étonnement de ces derniers. Le japonais fut le premier à réagir… en hurlant pendant une bonne minute des mots en japonais que l'auteur a préféré ne pas retranscrire dans cette fic afin de ne pas devoir en changer le rating et de ne pas hautement heurter la sensibilité de son lectorat.

[...]

- Tu penses que celui qui nous observait est celui qui m'a laissé ce paquet ?

- C'est fort probable… Mais vu ta situation actuelle Walker, je n'exclus pas la possibilité de simple voyeurisme de la part de certains…

Allen fit une grimace face à l'hypothèse évoquée par Link avant de le suivre vers la cafétéria. En entrant, ils remarquèrent Lenalee et Kanda assis à l'une des tables, la chinoise faisant apparemment manger Lavi et le japonais qui marmonnait des menaces de mort, éloignant encore plus que d'habitude toute personne – en particulier les traqueurs qui étaient limite en train d'essayer de ne faire qu'un avec les murs – s'approchant de la table où il se trouvait.

- Saleté de vioque et de Chibi Usagi…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore Bakanda ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que te laver les cheveux avec du savon était une mauvaise idée ?

Le regard du japonais se braqua immédiatement sur le plus jeune, lançant des éclairs des plus meurtriers. L'allemand et la chinoise ne purent retenir un soupir face à cette scène si habituelle. Ils étaient incapables de rester sages ensemble dans la même pièce et l'un devait TOUJOURS finir par provoquer l'autre.

- Moi au moins je ne les lave pas avec de l'eau de javel Moyashi… répliqua le kendoka d'un ton mauvais, signe qu'il était très à cran.

L'inspecteur décida de vite placer sa main sur la bouche du cadet, l'empêchant ainsi de répliquer et de faire éclater une bagarre dans la cafétéria, et lui jeta un regard très réprobateur.

- Tu pourras reprendre tes petites chamailleries une fois qu'on aura soit trouvé qui t'as mis dans cet état, soit quand on aura mis la main sur le Grand Intendant Lee pour qu'il te fasse un antidote. C'est bien compris Walker ?

Le maudit grogna un peu mais se calma en voyant les yeux du blond. L'idée de remplir x questionnaires aussi tordus les uns que les autres – ce qu'était parfaitement capable de lui faire faire Link jusqu'à épuisement total – ne l'attirait pas vraiment finalement. Et ce serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir goûter à ses desserts quand il trouvait le temps d'en faire. Il salivait en se rappelant le jour où son aîné avait fait des choux à la crème pour la première fois… Son estomac s'en souvenait encore lui aussi et il avait du se retenir de tous les manger tellement ils étaient exquis. Raison de plus pour bien signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il avait bien reçu ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Bien.

Ils s'assirent près de la chinoise qui était actuellement en train de faire manger de la purée de carottes au petit rouquin. Allen remarqua la présence de la sacoche de tissu sombre sur la table que la jeune femme avait amené avec elle quand elle les avait retrouvés.

- Dis-moi Lenalee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette sacoche ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Hn ? Ah, cette sacoche ? Eh bien, à part ce que je t'ai prêté tout à l'heure, il y a des couches et d'autres affaires pour bébé que je suis allée chercher à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle en lui en montrant le contenu.

Un grognement de la part de Kanda attira leur attention vers lui. Ce dernier jetait un regard particulièrement noir à Lavi.

- Et je devais VRAIMENT rester avec toi quand tu lui as changé sa foutue couche ? fit-il remarquer à sa camarade. J'ai cru que j'allais crever d'asphyxie à cause du Chibi Usagi…

- Oui, tu devais rester ! répliqua-t-elle. Il faut veiller à sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne normal… Et puis tu n'avais qu'à surveiller ton langage face à Bookman !

Le japonais marmonna plusieurs phrases du style « comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose… » ou « marre de jouer au papa et à la maman avec elle. » que la chinoise ignora, reportant son attention sur le petit bout de chou tandis que l'anglais et l'allemand ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face à cela.

- A part ça, une idée pour trouver Komui ? finit par demander le plus jeune du groupe.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers le kendoka qui aurait vraiment souhaité être en mission à l'heure actuelle.

- J'en ai une excellente, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop joyeux pour être sincère. D'ailleurs, vu que tu es là Kanda…

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il pressentait : c'était lui qui serait mis à contribution pour ce plan, qu'il le veuille ou non. Misère de misère…

[...]

Ça faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient tous les trois plantés là – lui, Link et Lavi qui était dans ses bras et qui s'y trouvait très bien installé semble-t-il – pendant que Lenalee essayait de convaincre Kanda de faire… ben, en fait, ils n'en savaient strictement rien. La chinoise lui chuchotait tout à l'oreille et leur seul moyen de savoir l'avancement de la chose était les haussements de sourcils plus ou moins intéressés du japonais. Pour le moment, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger, il était à moitié convaincu par la mystérieuse idée de sa camarade.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe par ici ?

Allen tourna la tête pour voir arriver vers eux Reever avec des notes en main.

- En fait, Lenalee essaie de convaincre Kanda de l'aider à attirer Komui, répondit le plus jeune, reportant son attention sur les deux asiatiques qui semblaient enfin commencer à être d'accord.

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il se mit lui aussi à suivre l'avancée des négociations entre les deux exorcistes, le japonais et la chinoise ne communiquant avec l'autre qu'en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. C'est là qu'un sourire assez mauvais apparu sur les lèvres du possesseur de Mugen tandis que la jeune femme lui murmurait quelque chose. Il lui répondit, toujours avec ce sourire, et la propriétaire des bottes noires gloussa un peu. Ils finirent par se serrer la main, scellant ainsi leur mystérieux accord.

- Ravie de voir que cet arrangement te convient, dit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de négocier avec toi, répliqua-t-il, ce sourire qui inquiétait tant les autres toujours présent sur son visage.

Les quatre autres les regardaient tour à tour, se demandant sincèrement ce que Lenalee avait bien pu proposer à Kanda et pour faire quoi. La réponse à leur deuxième question n'allait pas tarder à arriver…

Sans prévenir, tous deux se rapprochèrent et… joignirent leurs lèvres ensemble, mettant en état de choc les autres personnes présentes, chacune pensant qu'elle était en train de rêver et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Allen avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Reever restait planté où il était avec la bouche grande ouverte, Lavi ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et Link avait lâché son précieux carnet face à cette scène plus qu'inattendue.

Le baiser dura une quinzaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que les deux asiatiques se séparent. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Tch ! Ça a foiré, fit le japonais en constatant que rien – si l'on excluait les quatre autres et leurs états de choc respectifs – n'avait changé.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, répliqua la chinoise.

Effectivement, après cinq secondes de silence, le sol se mit à trembler et un grand « ! » se mit à résonner dans leurs oreilles. Peu de temps après que le cri ait cessé, un robot géant sortit du sol, détruisant au passage quelques murs, et à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait le savant fou le plus connu de la Congrégation - j'ai nommé Komui Lee – qui, visiblement, n'était pas d'excellente humeur.

- KANDA ! Tu as osé souiller la pureté de ma belle et tendre Lenalee ! TU VAS PAYER ! dit-il avant de foncer sur sa victime désignée.

La dite victime – … merci de ne pas pointer ce katana vers l'auteur de cette fic… Pfiou ! – sortit Mugen de son fourreau et l'activa. Un combat d'environ dix minutes se déroula et se termina par l'explosion du nouvel exemplaire de Komulin et de la victoire de l'exorciste qui avait enfin pu se défouler un peu. Il s'avança vers le Grand Intendant qui était allongé par terre, faisant le mort. A peine fut-il à une dizaine de centimètres de lui que le chinois sortit un couteau à beurre (3) d'on ne sait où et tenta de poignarder le japonais… mais échoua lamentablement car, ayant vu le coup venir, ce dernier lui fit lâcher le couteau en lui écrasant violemment la main, tentant visiblement de la lui broyer.

- Tu tombes bien Komui… On te cherchait, fit Kanda, un air sadique sur son visage ainsi qu'une aura sombre se dégageant de sa personne, faisant reculer d'un pas tous les autres.

- KANDA ! JE VAIS TE… commença le plus âgé des deux avant de se faire assommer par un coup de pied de la part de Lenalee.

- Tu es désespérant grand frère, soupira-t-elle avec dépit.

Les quatre autres qui étaient restés à l'écart durent reconnaître, après s'être remis du choc, que la méthode utilisée pour capturer ce taré était plutôt… efficace. Dommage que Brigitte Fey – qui était tombée malade deux jours plus tôt de façon assez suspecte – n'ait pu leur éviter ces recherches et ait raté ce spectacle.

[...]

- QUOI ?

Reever se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- En fait, commença-t-il, pendant que Johnny travaillait à l'élaboration de l'antidote, j'ai été pris d'un doute et je suis allé voir l'endroit où nous avions temporairement stocké nos expériences et… certaines potions avaient disparu d'une des caisses.

Pendant que Kanda était occupé dans une autre pièce à convaincre Komui de choses diverses et variées avec l'aide de Bookman – l'un pour se défouler et l'autre après avoir été convaincu par Lenalee et qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour tempérer le kendoka pendant qu'elle amenait Lavi à l'infirmière en chef –, les autres s'étaient rendus à la section scientifique où cette nouvelle leur fut annoncée.

Allen, finissant par craquer après toutes ces péripéties, tenta de sauter sur l'australien pour l'étrangler mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par Link et Johnny.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! hurlait-il en se débattant.

- Laisse-le tranquille Allen ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Reste tranquille Walker !

Le maudit n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant et continua à lutter pour se libérer. Cependant, bien qu'il réussit à se débarrasser du scientifique dont la force physique était en dessous de la moyenne, il n'eut pas cette chance avec l'inspecteur qui ne le lâcha … qu'après qu'ils soient tous deux tombés dans ce qui devait être un grand aquarium et qui traînait dans le coin, faute de place disponible pour le mettre ailleurs.

C'est donc bien trempés qu'ils terminèrent – calmement cette fois-ci parce que bon, ça lui avait suffit le coup de la baignade – d'écouter le chef de la section scientifique.

- J'ai vérifié le contenu de la caisse incriminée plusieurs fois et il manquait six potions au total dont, très certainement, celle qui t'a mise dans cet état Allen, termina-t-il d'expliquer. Il est donc fort probable que le voleur cherchait une potion en particulier mais, comme souvent lors de nos expériences, nous ne les étiquetons pas…

- Il n'est pas à exclure que le coupable avait un autre but que de me changer en fille, en déduisit le plus jeune.

- C'est même certain si la potion qu'il cherchait ne possédait pas d'étiquette.

- Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il risque de se servir des autres jusqu'à trouver la bonne, conclut l'inspecteur.

Un léger silence s'installa, silence qui fut d'abord rompu par un éternuement de la part du cadet puis par celui de l'allemand, tous deux étant restés avec leurs habits trempés.

[...]

Si en temps normal le bureau du Grand Intendant était déclaré « zone à risques » pour cause d'expériences plus tordues les unes que les autres ou simple risque d'éboulement – certains anciens de la scientifique se rappelaient encore de la fois où Komui Lee avait failli mourir asphyxié sous plusieurs piles de feuilles qu'il devait signer et qui, à force de prendre de la hauteur, avaient fini par lui tomber dessus –, cette fois-ci, quasiment plus personne n'osa s'y risquer.

Pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement parce qu'un certain kendoka était très occupé à motiver le Grand Intendant dans l'élaboration d'un antidote et qu'il y prenait un plaisir des plus malsains. Jeryy, qui était venu apporter un plat de sushis à Kanda, pouvait témoigner de l'éclat de peur intense qui était apparu dans le regard de son ami lorsque, avec un sourire des plus mauvais, le japonais avait pris un des sushis avec la paire de baguettes et l'avait mit dans sa bouche après l'avoir trempé dans la sauce soja. Mon dieu… il n'avait jamais vu le chinois être aussi pressé de se mettre au travail…

- Lenalee, aide-moi ! pleura le Grand Intendant en voyant sa sœur entrer dans son bureau.

- Reste à ta place Komui ou sinon… menaça Kanda en désignant les sushis restants dans son assiette, ce qui fit fortement pâlir le chinois.

- Tant que Lavi ne sera pas redevenu normal, moi et Kanda veilleront que vous ne preniez pas de retard dans votre travail, dit Bookman qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce avec quelques livres à consulter.

Le chinois se remit immédiatement au travail quand il vit le japonais reprendre un sushi. La jeune femme quant à elle lança un clin d'œil complice à son ami qui lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait se servir si elle le désirait. Elle n'eut absolument aucun regret d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de jouer à ce petit jeu avec son frère en échange de quelques bricoles. Surtout qu'elle soupçonnait fortement son ami d'enfance d'y prendre un certain plaisir.

Mais dans tous les cas, menacer Komui de le découper pour le manger en sushi ensuite était une excellente idée. Ça lui apprendra à avoir envoyé son assistante à l'infirmerie en empoisonnant son café.

[...]

- ATCHOUM !

- Quelle idée de rester avec des vêtements trempés ! Même s'il ne fait pas encore froid, ce n'est pas une raison valable !

L'infirmière en chef retourna s'occuper de ses autres patients après son sermon auprès d'Allen et Link, chacun enveloppé dans une couverture après avoir été forcés de se déshabiller afin de ne pas attraper pire qu'un simple rhume. Aucun des deux n'osait croiser le regard de l'autre depuis un moment.

Oui, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul paravent pour les cacher des autres lorsqu'ils ont enlevé leurs vêtements et l'infirmière avait au départ voulu qu'ils partagent la même couverture… Autant l'un avait été gêné à l'idée d'être collé à un corps appartenant au sexe opposé, autant l'autre avait été mal à l'aise à l'idée des réactions qu'il pouvait déclencher chez le blond vu son état. C'est ce qui leur avait permis d'obtenir le droit à une deuxième couverture mais à condition qu'ils restent à proximité l'un de l'autre – sous entendu « collés l'un à l'autre. » Cette condition ne fut pas vraiment remplie vu qu'ils étaient à présent tous deux assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, cinq centimètres environ les séparant l'un de l'autre.

Le jeune inspecteur finit par jeter un coup d'œil discret du côté de son cadet, remarquant que ce dernier semblait frissonner un peu. Il faillit lui demander s'il se sentait bien mais se ravisa, se souvenant que son travail consistait uniquement à surveiller Allen Walker. Certes, il s'était permis quelques petits écarts comme demander à Jeryy de le laisser emprunter sa cuisine une heure ou deux – il ne tenait pas vraiment à perdre la main niveau pâtisserie – ou d'aider de temps à autre lors de certaines missions – il n'aurait jamais cru que les longues heures passées à jouer aux échecs contre son supérieur puissent un jour lui servir de cette façon – mais jamais il ne se permettait de dépasser certaines limites.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait un mal fou à ne pas franchir la ligne.

Lorsque le plus jeune se mit à regarder droit devant lui, il remarqua qu'il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Walker ? finit-il par dire.

Le maudit sursauta en entendant la voix de son aîné, sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Oui Link ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

- Quelque chose... ahem... quelque chose te tracasse ? hésita le plus vieux, détournant un peu ses yeux du cadet en posant cette question.

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui, un triste sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je me demandai où était passé Timcanpy depuis ce matin, répondit-il.

Toute trace de gêne s'évapora chez Link en entendant ces mots, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu qui y était caché. Le golem doré était très certainement retourné dans la pièce où Cross avait été vu pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître, laissant Judgement, son masque endommagé et une grande quantité de sang derrière lui. Peu de gens étaient au courant de la disparition du maréchal à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, lui et Allen faisant partie des rares parmi ces personnes à savoir que celui-ci avait très peu de chances d'être encore vivant à l'heure actuelle. Excepté les maréchaux, les autres exorcistes ignoraient ces détails et à aucun moment il n'avait vu le cadet se laisser aller à quelques larmes suite au choc de la découverte. Allen se forçait à ne pas y penser et son golem était le seul à manifester de la tristesse, comme s'il cherchait à exprimer ce que son maître voulait garder enfoui en lui et dont il ne pouvait pas parler avec ses amis.

C'est à ce moment-là que Link réalisa que, contrairement aux apparences, Allen Walker restait un gosse qui avait grandi trop vite. Un peu comme lui. (4)

Un grand fracas se fit soudain entendre, les sortant tous deux de leurs pensées respectives et attirant leur attention vers l'infirmière en chef qui était visiblement en pleine dispute avec Brigitte Fey.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de reprendre votre travail mademoiselle Fey ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter aujourd'hui encore pour que vous compreniez ? hurlait l'infirmière.

- Et combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire que je me sens parfaitement bien à présent ? répliquait la secrétaire dont le teint était un peu trop pâle par rapport à d'habitude.

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur dispute, chacune tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. L'allemand et l'anglais regardèrent la scène, restant scotchés sur place quand la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés tenta en vain de s'échapper de l'infirmerie.

- Eh ben... ne put s'empêcher de dire le plus jeune.

Le blond pensait à peu près la même chose sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Ils continuèrent à regarder les deux femmes se prendre la tête un moment jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en chef parvienne à gagner face à la secrétaire et que, pour leur plus grand malheur, elle revienne vers eux.

- Vous deux ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Ils blêmirent en voyant l'expression de son visage.

- Euh... de rester à proximité ? fit Allen, quelque peu mal à l'aise face au regard noir de la femme.

Pour le plus grand malheur du plus jeune, un éternuement lui échappa, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir signé son propre arrêt de mort ainsi que celui de son aîné.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc à devoir être en contact physique – à travers leurs couvertures respectives – avec l'autre, c'est-à-dire Link assis sur le lit avec Allen, ce dernier installé entre ses jambes et le dos collé à son torse. C'était la position la moins gênante et celle satisfaisant le plus l'infirmière en chef qu'ils aient pu trouver.

- C'est pas très confortable pour toi comme position, remarqua le plus jeune.

- … J'ai connu pire, finit par dire le plus âgé des deux.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, silence durant lequel le cadet se relâcha un peu, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier.

- Dès qu'elle est occupée ailleurs, on se tire discrètement, lui murmura le maudit d'un ton conspirateur.

Il approuva silencieusement l'idée. Au pire, lui et Walker auraient une bonne crève le lendemain. Et puis, avec des potions disparues, il préférait de loin rester couché quelques jours dans sa chambre que de risquer de boire un sirop qui n'en était pas un…

[...]

Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné – et de menaces accompagnées de tortures psychologiques –, Komui Lee avait enfin mis au point une formule pour fabriquer un antidote pour Lavi. Cependant…

- MES CHEVEUX !

… le mystérieux individu à l'origine de tous ces événements n'avait pas été attrapé si bien que Bookman fut sa deuxième victime…

- Mes beaux cheveux… pleurait le vieil homme en regardant avec l'aide d'un miroir le petit arbuste qui se trouvait à présent au somment de son crâne.

Tous ceux présents dans le bureau de Komui à ce moment-là – c'est-à-dire Allen et Link qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'infirmerie et s'étaient changés, Lenalee, Reever, Komui lui-même et Bookman – se rappelèrent avoir assisté à une scène quelque peu similaire il n'y avait pas si longtemps...

Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était l'absence de Kanda dans la pièce. L'australien se souvenait l'avoir vu se diriger vers la cafétéria une demi-heure plus tôt mais la chinoise y était allée juste avant cet indicent et n'y avait pas vu le japonais. L'anglais avait supposé que « ce crétin de Kanda » avait peut-être été changé en fourmi ou autre chose du genre mais l'hypothèse ne fut pas retenue... du moins pour le moment.

- Si je mets la main sur le coupable... commença le vieil homme, sortant ses aiguilles d'acupuncture.

- Calmez-vous Bookman ! On va vous faire un antidote, fit Reever avant de jeter un regard menaçant à Komui, n'est-ce pas Grand Intendant...

- Mais vous savez... commença le chinois.

- Komui... firent tous les autres, une aura meurtrière s'échappant de chacun d'eux.

Et ce fut reparti pour une crise de larmes dans les jupons de Lenalee. Ils trouvèrent tous cela désespérant mais préférèrent laisser la jeune femme gérer la chose seule cette fois-ci.

- Faut vraiment qu'on se soucie du sort de Bakanda ? demanda Allen, vite visé par le regard réprobateur de Link.

- Étant donné que six potions non identifiées ont disparu et que seules deux ont été repérées pour le moment, je pense que ce serait bien de s'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, répondit le chef de la section scientifique. Je vais m'occuper de l'antidote pour Bookman et transmettre à l'infirmière en chef celui pour Lavi.

- Et faut vraiment que JE cherche cet abruti ?

Le scientifique hocha la tête de façon affirmative, bénissant le ciel que l'inspecteur ait tout de suite eut le réflexe de ceinturer le jeune exorciste et de l'emmener rapidement hors du bureau. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir et de croiser l'infirmière en chef quelque peu en colère et cherchant activement ses deux patients qui avaient filé à l'anglaise...

[...]

Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Jusqu'au moment où il avait trouvé la caisse correspondant aux affaires oubliées par son aîné, tout s'était bien déroulé seulement, il avait omis de lui préciser quelle potion était celle dont il lui avait parlé. Il s'était donc retrouvé contraint et forcé de faire des tests jusqu'à trouver la bonne mais il n'avait absolument pas pensé qu'il aurait autant de surprises aujourd'hui.

Déjà, pour la première potion choisie qui était en petite quantité, il n'avait eu aucun mal à la verser sur le muffin au chocolat. Par contre, il avait fait l'erreur de déposer la boîte dans la mauvaise chambre si bien qu'elle fut récupérée par sa camarade qui, bien évidemment l'avait déposée devant la chambre d'Allen Walker. Il avait ainsi pu constater que ce n'était pas la bonne potion… et que le jeune exorciste avait un sacré… potentiel à présent. Il a donc décidé de tester des échantillons des autres potions jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'une d'elles correspondent à ce qu'il recherchait depuis hier.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre, l'un de ses échantillons avait été utilisé – il l'avait versé dans une lotion capillaire – et il put ainsi savoir que ce n'était pas la potion voulue. Il lui restait encore un échantillon à placer… quand il sentit une aura meurtrière derrière lui puis quelque chose de métallique passer sous son oreille.

- Trouvé, fit une voix menaçante que personne au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre n'aimait entendre généralement.

Yu Kanda l'avait suivi et était à présent derrière lui, son katana prêt à servir. Malheur… Il était foutu et n'avait pas pensé à rédiger son testament. Cependant, le désespoir nous pousse certaines fois à faire des choses incroyables et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il jeta en arrière son dernier échantillon…

[...]

- On a fait tout le bâtiment et pas de trace de Bakanda, marmonna Allen.

- Il reste encore la forêt où se trouvait notre mystérieux voyeur, fit remarquer Link.

Le plus jeune soupira, fatigué d'avoir du chercher son camarade et, en même temps, d'avoir fuit l'infirmière en chef qui avait failli les coincer près de la cafétéria – faut dire aussi qu'elle les attendait de pied ferme avec des mitarashi dangos et des tartes aux pommes pour les appâter… Chance que Miranda soit revenue de mission et qu'elle ait provoqué une catastrophe à ce moment-là – et surtout qu'elle ait, comme à son habitude, tenté de se faire pardonner, monopolisant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

Il s'emmitoufla dans son gilet noir puis, suivi par son aîné, il emprunta la porte dérobée qui ouvrait sur un chemin menant à la forêt. A peine fit-il un pas que l'inspecteur l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras droit.

- Regarde, lui dit-il en désignant le sol.

Il baissa les yeux et constata la présence d'une empreinte de pas récente et bien nette qui se dirigeait justement vers les bois. Ce qui était étrange car il n'avait pas plu depuis deux jours. Le blond se baissa pour examiner cette trace.

- Ça ressemble assez à la forme des chaussures de Kanda, conclut ce dernier avant de se relever. Par contre, on dirait qu'il s'est fortement appuyé sur son pied droit.

- Il aurait regardé quelque chose au sol ? questionna le maudit.

- C'est fort possible.

Ils reprirent leur route, suivant le chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les arbres. Ils n'avaient marché que pendant deux minutes qu'un grand cri de terreur se fit entendre à quelques mètres devant eux puis une bonne série de jurons en japonais. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix du kendoka… pour tomber sur une scène qui était à la fois habituelle et totalement grotesque d'une certaine manière.

Assis dos contre un arbre et extrêmement terrorisé se trouvait un jeune homme portant la blouse blanche typique des membres de la section scientifique. Debout face à lui, passablement énervé et le menaçant de Mugen se trouvait Kanda Yu… qui avait visiblement été victime d'une des potions manquantes si l'on se fiait aux oreilles de chat et à la queue touffue dont il se trouvait à présent affublé.

Allen fut forcé de se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire en voyant cela tandis que Link essayait de convaincre le japonais de laisser sa proie vivante pour qu'ils puissent l'amener au bureau de Komui.

[...]

- Bon Jí Guí, tu vas nous expliquer tout ça bien gentiment, fit Komui au jeune scientifique qui était ligoté à une chaise. Et si tu ne veux pas coopérer, je pense que ces messieurs pourraient se montrer très convaincants.

Le Grand Intendant désigna de la main Kanda – actuellement enchaîné par de lourdes chaînes et qui feulait de colère, n'appréciant guère sa situation actuelle –, Bookman – très appliqué à vérifier ses aiguilles d'acupuncture une par une – et Allen qui était derrière l'inspecteur, occupé à tenter de ne pas éclater de rire en regardant le brun et ses nouveaux attributs physiques.

Autant dire que le jeune homme originaire de la branche asiatique n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

- Jiji m'avait parlé d'une potion qu'il avait fabriquée avant d'être muté à la branche asiatique, répondit-il. Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait laissée avec certaines de ses affaires au QG donc, comme nous étions en visite, j'ai cherché où elle était rangée.

- Sauf que tu n'avais pas prévu qu'elle ne serait pas étiquetée n'est ce pas ? demanda Reever, surveillant du coin de l'œil que le japonais ne parvienne pas à se libérer.

Le jeune asiatique hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- J'ai cru que celle utilisée sur monsieur Walker était la bonne mais en voyant le résultat, j'ai compris que non. Du coup, j'ai placé des échantillons des cinq autres potions là où cela m'a été possible.

- Comme la lotion capillaire de Bookman par exemple, fit remarquer Komui.

Encore une fois, Jí Guí approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il trembla légèrement de peur en croisant fugitivement le regard noir du vieil homme, toujours en colère d'avoir encore une fois perdu ses cheveux.

- Et quelle était la potion que tu cherchais ? demanda celui au béret blanc.

Un grand silence se fit à cette question, l'interrogé étant devenu particulièrement mal à l'aise si l'on se fiait au fait qu'il fixait avec un grand intérêt le mur à côté de lui. Une révélation frappa Allen quand il repensa au contenu de la boîte.

- Dis Link, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

- Oui ? répondit discrètement ce dernier.

- Tu ne prends en compte que mes faits et gestes dans ta surveillance ou bien il t'arrive de noter ce que font les autres quand je suis avec eux ?

- Je le note pour moi mais je ne le mets sur mon rapport final que si cela a un intérêt. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu pourrais regarder sur ton carnet ce que tu as noté sur avant-hier au soir s'il te plaît ?

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil à cette demande assez inhabituelle avant de sortir son calepin et de l'ouvrir à la page correspondante. Lui et l'anglais lurent ce qui était écrit jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux s'arrêtent sur une phrase :

« Allen Walker a demandé au chef des mitarashi dangos tandis que Lenalee Lee a demandé un assortiment de desserts au chocolat. »

Tous deux en vinrent à la même conclusion : depuis le départ, c'était la jeune chinoise qui devait subir les effets de la mystérieuse potion. Par contre, il était plus que certain que lorsque le Grand Intendant comprendrait cela, le jeune scientifique allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

- Elle a en quelque sorte... des vertus aphrodisiaques, finit par avouer Jí Guí, de moins en moins tranquille.

L'allemand et l'anglais ne purent s'empêcher de faire une grimace à cette réponse. Pas bon du tout. Ils regardèrent les trois autres et, vu les têtes qu'ils tiraient, ils venaient eux aussi de comprendre toute la situation ainsi que l'ampleur du problème qui risquait de très vite leur tomber sur la gueule.

Et effectivement, Komui – souffrant d'un grave sister complex qui fut rapidement déclaré comme maladie incurable dans son cas vu la gravité des symptômes – finit par comprendre le véritable but de celui qui était ligoté face à lui. C'est ainsi que le début d'une crise aiguë de « TU AS OSÉ TENTER DE SOUILLER LA PURETÉ DE MA LENALEE ADORÉE ? ! » se déclara chez lui et que Reever jugea bon de lui administrer par le biais d'un Kanda énervé au plus haut point et d'un Link qui commençait à en avoir ras le bol une dose de « Je vais te buter si jamais tu sors tes robots de malheurs » et de « Si vous détruisez encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule brique de ce bâtiment, mon supérieur en sera immédiatement informé. » Le médicament le plus efficace de tous resta le coup de pied de la jeune exorciste – fraîchement revenue de l'infirmerie avec un Lavi redevenu normal – sur la tête de son frère aîné « par mesure de précaution. »

Restait plus qu'à trouver Jiji pour fabriquer des antidotes pour tout ce petit monde et mettre la main sur les trois échantillons encore dans la nature.

[...]

- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne… se plaignit Allen, se tenant la tête entre les mains après être rentré dans sa chambre.

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, certains scientifiques – dont Komui qui fut bien mis à l'écart de Jí Guí – ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour fabriquer des antidotes aux trois exorcistes victimes des vieilles potions de Jiji. Ceux de Bookman et de Kanda furent les premiers achevés et eurent, à la plus grande joie des concernés, un effet immédiat. Celui pour l'anglais mit plus de temps pour être finalisé car il n'y avait plus d'échantillon de la potion coupable de sa transformation en fille. Quand il en reçu un suite à son repas du soir, on lui avait bien expliqué qu'il mettrait du temps à faire effet et qu'il était possible que des effets secondaires se manifestent le lendemain. S'il ne s'était pas senti mal, il aurait demandé quels auraient pu être ces effets secondaires.

Il se tourna vers Link qui, s'il se fiait à son attitude un peu absente, ne devait pas se sentir très bien lui non plus. Demain, ils étaient bons pour rester couchés le temps de se remettre de la crève qu'ils avaient attrapée plus tôt dans la journée. Heureusement que Lenalee avait convaincu l'infirmière en chef de les laisser tranquilles.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur son lit, l'anglais remarqua la présence d'une sphère dorée avec des ailes sur son oreiller.

- Timcanpy ! fit-il en récupérant le golem. Mais où étais-tu passé ?

Tim montra les dents à son maître puis, après que l'inspecteur se soit rapproché, se mit à cracher une fumée rosâtre ainsi qu'un flacon de parfum vide.

- Kof ! C'était quoi ça ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Du parfum de femme apparemment, répondit l'aîné après avoir jeté un œil sur le flacon.

- Mais pourquoi Timcanpy a avalé ça ?

Le golem montra à nouveau ses dents avant de se mettre en mode vidéo et de diffuser un enregistrement où l'on voyait le jeune scientifique de la branche asiatique s'introduire dans la chambre du maréchal Cloud Nine et verser le contenu d'une petite fiole dans le flacon de son parfum.

Un tremblement d'effroi parcourut les deux occupants de la chambre en voyant cette scène.

- Link… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est...

Le blond aurait bien aimé que ce soit le cas mais, vu comme il commençait à avoir chaud, c'était bien malheureusement ce qu'il semblait que c'était. S'il se fiait aux charmantes rougeurs s'installant sur les joues de son cadet, ils étaient deux à en ressentir les effets.

Il jugea bon de vite aller dans la salle de bains pour se prendre une bonne douche froide.

[...]

Le lendemain matin à la Congrégation de l'Ombre tout était revenu dans l'ordre, ou presque…

- Yu descend de la montagne à dada, Yu descend de la montagne à…

- LA FERME BAKA USAGI !

Lavi eut la bonne idée de vite se cacher sous une des tables de la cafétéria, évitant de justesse Mugen. Kanda se rassit à sa place, gardant un œil sur le rouquin tout en mangeant ses sobas. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas laissé cet abruti s'en tirer si facilement mais Lenalee était à côté de lui et il n'était pas tenté de la mettre en colère.

L'apprenti bookman revint à sa place et scruta les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Allen n'est pas là ? demanda t-il.

- Non, il a attrapé un rhume et doit se reposer, répondit la chinoise. Jeryy leur a fait amener de quoi manger tout à l'heure.

- Leur ? Double-verrues aussi est malade ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- C'est pour ça que mademoiselle Fey a changé nos ordres de mission.

- Logique en même temps. Et Komui l'a pris comment le retour de son assistante ? demanda le borgne.

Un léger rire échappa à la jeune exorciste à l'entente de cette question, repensant à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister ce matin alors qu'elle servait du café à Reever.

- Il était enchanté jusqu'à ce qu'elle le force à rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris sur son travail, répondit-elle, se remémorant le passage où son frère s'est jeté aux pieds de Brigitte pour lui dire à quel point il était content de la revoir après la torture qu'il avait subit la veille.

- Tch ! Ce type ferait mieux de bosser au lieu de nous faire chier ! répliqua le japonais en posant ses baguettes sur son assiette.

Cette dernière remarque fut silencieusement approuvée par les deux autres.

[...]

Johnny frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre d'Allen. L'inspecteur vint lui ouvrir au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, l'air fatigué, sa tresse complètement défaite et vêtu de son pyjama ainsi que d'un pull de laine rouge.

- Bonjour… J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien pour Allen, dit le scientifique.

- Pas pour le moment, fit Link en se tenant la tête d'une main. Ca ira peut-être mieux demain mais là…

Celui avec les lunettes n'insista pas en voyant la mine du blond et repartit. Ce dernier referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises de la pièce, ses yeux tournés vers le lit.

- Ma tête… se plaignit une voix étouffée venant de sous les couvertures.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de continuer à dormir Walker, répliqua l'allemand.

- Pas de ma faute si j'ai froid maintenant…

Le plus âgé soupira. Lui et son cadet n'avaient aucun souvenir de s'être couchés la veille et tous deux s'étaient réveillés avec un mal de tête carabiné. Pour lui, ça s'était un peu calmé après avoir pris une aspirine ce qui n'était pas le cas du plus jeune qui, en plus du rhume qu'il avait attrapé accompagné d'une bonne fièvre, souffrait des effets secondaires de l'antidote. Certes, il avait reprit son apparence normale mais il souffrait de quelques maux de ventre et parfois de nausées. Reever avait proposé de lui faire un remède pour ça mais il avait jugé bon de lui claquer la porte au nez, guère tenté de voir un nouveau désastre se produire à cause de ces fichues potions.

- Link…

- J'arrive.

Il quitta sa chaise pour rejoindre le lit. Il souleva la couverture, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement de la part d'Allen, puis se glissa sous celle-ci, la rabattant sur lui et son cadet qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui en quête de chaleur.

[...]

Fin ? Attendez deux secondes… Ça ne va pas du tout ça…

[...]

Alors qu'il méditait tranquillement…

- KANDA !

… Tiedoll entra brusquement dans la salle d'entraînement, lui coupant toute concentration et, accessoirement, toute retraite possible vers la sortie. Encore une journée de merde qui s'annonçait pour lui, il le sentait bien venir.

- Komui m'a appris ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec Lenalee ! Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que l'on parle d'homme à homme !

… Gagné. Connaissant son maître, il allait encore une fois lui expliquer les relations entre hommes et femmes ainsi que la façon dont on faisait les bébés… Au secours.

Là, maintenant, il aurait bien aimé que Moyashi ne soit pas cloué au lit pour pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur lui… Il allait devoir se contenter du Baka Usagi et de cet abruti au béret blanc quand il irait le voir pour partir en mission…

[...]

C'est déjà mieux. Là c'est la fin.

* * *

><p>1 : Pour des questions de commodité – et de confort par rapport aux uniformes d'exorciste pour les femmes -, j'ai préféré ne pas respecter le fait qu'à la période où se déroule l'histoire du manga, les femmes portaient plutôt des corsets.<p>

2 : Pas certaine de mon japonais mais : Baka = idiot, Chibi = petit ou riquiqui, Usagi = lapin

3 : Léger clin d'œil à la fic « The birth of the sister complex » que j'ai traduite il y a peu.

4 : Si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, sachez que je fais allusion au passé de Link qui est rapidement évoqué dans la nuit 202.

Auteur vs Persos :

Allen (cherche l'auteur) : Je vais la tuer celle-là un jour.

Lavi : Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à la trouver.

Allen : C'est vrai.

Link (montrant une pile de dounjins) : Je doute qu'elle soit allée très loin vu ce qu'elle a laissé.

Allen&Lavi (lisent les dounjins) : Mais… MAIS C'EST NOUS !

Allen : Que des dounjins yaoi…

Lavi : Et j'suis certain qu'elle a tout lu…


End file.
